Gene McGarr Narrations
Above the Law (1988) Trailer Addams Family Reunion (1998) Trailer 1 * "Here's a movie about blood relations, supportive parents, respectful children. Truly a tale of one family's undying devotion." * "Warner Bros. Family Entertainment invites you to the Addams Family Reunion, starring Daryl Hannah and Tim Curry. Coming fall 1998, only on video. (Alt: Now available on video.)" Trailer 2 * "The first family of fright is back...in a spooktacular comedy the whole family will love: The Addams Family Reunion." * "The family with that special something...are digging into their past...and finding they have more than a few skeletons in their closets. Starring Daryl Hannah as Morticia, Tim Curry as Gomez, and Seinfeld's Estelle Harris." * "So get into the spirit. It's a killer comedy the whole family will be dying to see. The Addams Family Reunion. Now on video, from Warner Bros. Family Entertainment and Saban Entertainment." * Alt: "So get into the spirit. It's a killer comedy the whole family will be dying to see. The Addams Family Reunion. Now on video, from Saban and Warner Bros. Family Entertainment." Demo VHS Trailer *''"They put the ookie in spooky. The first family of fright is back in a spooktacular comedy the whole family will love. Warner Bros. Family Entertainment invites you to the Addams Family Reunion."'' *''"An all-star cast makes us the best Addams Family ever. Darryl Hannah stars as Morticia and Tim Curry as Gomez, Seinfeld's Estelle Harris, Ed Begley Jr. and Ray Walston."'' *''"The family with that special something are digging up to their past. Supported by Scream Come True consumer promotions, craft Cool Whip will offer a $3 rebate for the video on 3 million-themed containers, supported with a full-page national FSI on October 11th plus Addams Family recipe ads and women's magazines."'' *''"Plus consumers can enter to win the Addams Family Reunion sweepstakes. A reunion package for 20 in Los Angeles."'' *''"Inserted in every video movie savings coupons for Best Western hotels and Continental Airlines."'' *''"Plus The Making of the Addams Family Reunion will be shown on all Continental's domestic flights."'' *''"These Discovery Zone discounts will give you goosebumps."'' *''"Plus inside every video will be offered for a free Motorola pager of a witching media makes that will generate 700 million consumer impressions."'' *''"Tantalizing ads on network, primetime, syndicated and cable television and print ads in these national magazines."'' *''"Millions, more impressions will be generated trailers on these hit Warner Home Video releases."'' *''"The video will also be promoted on Fox Family Channel's 13 Days of Halloween."'' *''"Enter for the chance to win 13 of the coolest, spookiest, cookiest Halloween prizes ever."'' *''"Packaged in black clamshell, The Addams Family Reunion is priced to explode off the shelves."'' *''"Special rental sweepstake packaging at a special rental program. Buy 5, get 1 free!"'' *''"But wait, there's more!"'' *''"Eye-popping in-store merchandisers, plus combo merchandisers with Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island create the ultimate creepy in-store presence."'' *''"So get into the spirit."'' *''"Order date is August 25th. Street date is September 22nd. A killer comedy the whole family will be dying to see. Addams Family Reunion. From Warner Bros. Family Entertainment!"'' Anastasia (1997) Production Teaser * "20th Century Fox presents a first look at a story behind the greatest mystery of our time. Production will be completed in 1997. But the magic is already here." * "The story of a young woman without a past...a young man with a plan...a sinister villain...and epic adventure." * "Anastasia." Andre (1994) Trailer * "She's the youngest in her family and the shyest little girl in Rockport, Maine. until she meets an extraordinary individual named Andre, who opens her eyes, touches her heart and shows her what real friends are for." * "This is the true story of two friends, who were closer than humanly possible. Andre." Antz (1998) Trailer * "Beneath our feet lies another world. A world just like our own. Z was just another face in the crowd until the day she came into his life." * "Now, destiny will make him a hero...and it will take him on an adventure beyond his wildest dreams." * "And he's about to discover that the challenges of the outside world...are the least of his problems." * "This fall, one ant...will rise above it all to prove that he's one in a million. DreamWorks Pictures and PDI present...Antz." Home Video Trailer * "Now on video for you to own from the creators of Shrek! It's the hit movie Antz! It's full of fun...action...and adventure. It's too big as they come." * "An all-new Antz video is now available for you to own! Own it on video and DVD!" Appointment with Death (1988) Trailer * "From the master of mystery and suspense, Agatha Christie, comes a spellbinding new film: Appointment with Death." * "It's an invitation to murder...with Peter Ustinov, who returns to the screen as the world-famous detective, Hercule Poirot. He's embarking on an international investigation, surrounded by an all-star cast of suspense: Lauren Bacall, Carrie Fisher, John Gielgud, Piper Laurie, Hayley Mills, Jenny Seagrove, David Soul. Who's the victim? Who's the killer? Only one man can untangle this sinister way." * "Peter Ustinov stars as Hercule Poirot, in Agatha Christie's Appointment with Death." Arabian Knight (The Thief and the Cobbler) (1995) Video Trailer 1 * "From the Oscar-winning animator of Who Framed Roger Rabbit comes the hilarious adventure of an ordinary boy...who teamed up with a bumbling thief to save an enchanted kingdom." * "With the voices of Matthew Broderick...Jennifer Beals...and Jonathan Winters...comes this year's winner of the Academy of Family Films Award. Critics are calling it 'Terrific!' (San Diego Tribune) and 'Phenomenally imaginative!' (The Washington Post). Arabian Knight." Assassination (1987) Trailer Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (1998) Demo VHS Trailer *''"Warner Bros. Family Entertainment proudly presents a world's best-loved superhero in a new direct-to-video full-length adventure that kids are going to love. It's the ultimate Batman as the Caped Crusader's chilling nemesis, Mr. Freeze returns to Gotham City in a schemingly fiendish plot to kidnap Batigrl to save his dying life. Batman and Robin embark on a heart-stopping showdown to keep Batgirl from being forever ice."'' *''"Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero. In amazing state-of-the-art animation and with kids' favorite characters, Batman, Mr. Freeze, Robin and Batgirl. Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero is sure to be the coolest adventure ever. Kids superpower the Batman franchise."'' *''"The New Adventures of Batman's Superman TV series has a weekly audience of 14 million fans."'' *''"The Batman family of comics reaches over 6 million readers."'' *''"Plus almost 5 billion dollars of Batman license merchandise a soul today, kids and adults love Batman videos with over 35 million units sold."'' *''"A sizzling marketing campaign will generate hundreds of millions of impressions for SubZero in national TV and print advertising, targeting kids in their families."'' *''"Super trailering on Batman and Robin, Space Jam, Selena, Free Willy 3: The Rescue, Wild America and other major Warner Bros. Family Entertainment releases. There is powerful consumer promotions!"'' *''"A $3 rebate from Act II popcorn with a March FSI, reaching over 20 million consumers. A free Batman and Robin CD-ROM cartoon maker offer, Warner Bros. 75th anniversary $150 savings booklet."'' *"A major watch-and-win on air promotion with Kids WB. P.O.P. includes bone-chilling merchandisers and posters. Just $19.96 S.R.P., Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero is priced, promoted and packged to fly off the shelves. So be a superhero and order Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero!" Black Widow (1987) Trailer The Brave Little Toaster (1987) Trailer * "They're the five spunkiest little characters you've ever met. For years, they've been waiting and waiting for their master to come home. But now, their waiting is over. Join a brave little toaster and his unusual pals on a magical journey through a world of mystery, fantasy, laughter and adventure. It's an exciting, strange and fantastic voyage where you'll see scary places, an whole lot of little creatures, a few odd contraptions and some devices that are simply remarkable. They're five plucky appliances determined to find their master. Join an inquisitive radio, a bright lamp, a cuddly blanket, a crotchety old vacuum cleaner, and a brave little toaster, in a heartwarming story for the entire family. Plug into the adventure of The Brave Little Toaster." Brother Bear (2003) Trailer * "Walt Disney Pictures presents...an all-new motion picture event." * "This November...see through another's eyes...feel through another's heart...and discover the meaning of brotherhood." * "Featuring songs by Academy Award winner Phil Collins." * "Walt Disney Pictures presents, Brother Bear." Chicken Run (2000) Trailer * "Ever wonder what chickens do if you're not looking? These chickens are planning a little getaway. Now, they may have found their only hope." * "This summer...from the Academy Award-winning creators of Wallace and Gromit...dare to dream and get ready to fly." * "Chicken Run." Child's Play 2 (1990) Trailer Child's Play 3 (1991) Demo VHS Trailer * "Look who's stalking. One of film's most notorious murderers is back to eat more mayhem. Child's Play 3, on videocassette." * "'The best Chucky yet,' says the Fort Worth Star-Telegram. And audiences agree this fast-paced sequel to Child's Play and Child's Play 2 gained national exposure in over 2100 theaters. Let Chucky bring home the bucks; the Child's Play series has generated almost $100,000,000 to date." * "Child's Play 3 is the perfect rental title. Each copy of Child's Play and Child's Play 2 returned a powerful income over four times the initial investment. And MCA/Universal Home Video is backing Child's Play 3 with exciting P.O.P., including full-sized one-sheet posters. Plus, contact your distributor to find out how to qualify for your own foot-high Chucky doll." "Crocodile" Dundee in Los Angeles (2001) Trailer * "Deep in the wilderness, there lives a man, a myth, a living legend. At least, most of the time. His name is 'Crocodile' Dundee." * "Now, he's leaving the outback for the jungle. And this time, he's going after a whole new breed of animal." * "Paramount Pictures presents, Paul Hogan, Linda Kozlowski. 'Crocodile' Dundee in Los Angeles." Curiosity Kills (1990) Trailer Deadly Eyes (1982) Trailer * "They have been here since the dawn of time. They were on the battlefield with Alexander the Great. They were at the edge of Moscow with Napoleon. They're on every continent...in every city...and we do little to stop them. They're here, now. Waiting...watching. They've gone unchecked...unnoticed...and now, they're monsters." * "Overpopulated...oversized...and hungry...not just for food, but for..." * "The rat population of the world is estimated to be 108 billion. 24 times the human population. Deadly Eyes." Dunston Checks In (1996) Teaser * "No heart can resist him. No kid can live without him. No chimney can hold him. And when he drops in, you better not pout. Dunston Checks In to a theater near you." Trailer * "The world's most debonair hero...can be found where the action is. His name is Dunston. He's conducting covert operations, romancing irresistible women...and facing unimaginable danger. Dunston Checks In." Fire in the Sky (1993) Trailer * "How does he think what makes it move? Why does it breathe? Questions anyone would ask about a man if they had never seen them before? Well, for 5 days, a man was borrowed. The story of Travis Walton and five other witnesses has told that's so unbelievable, so unimaginable that it has become the most famous case of UFO abduction ever reported." Free Willy 3: The Rescue (1997) Trailer * "For as long as there have been boats to sail, boys have followed their fathers out to sea." * "Now, Jesse and Randolph find themselves on an adventure that will take them farther than they ever imagined, as Willy teaches everyone a lesson in compassion. Share a story about the beauty of nature, the bonds of friendship, and the power of love, in an all new and spectacular story - Free Willy 3: The Rescue." The Godfather Trilogy 25th Anniversary Edition Trailer * "In celebration of the 25th anniversary of The Godfather, all three films within the series are now available in widescreen, and have been digitally remastered with THX certification, and featured new interviews with author Mario Puzo...Al Pacino...Talia Shire...and director Francis Ford Coppola. The Godfather 25th Anniversary Edition. Now available where videocasettes are sold." DVD Collection Trailer * "The three most anticipated movies of all time are now on DVD." * "The Godfather DVD Collection. Nominated for 29 Academy Awards and winner of 9, these masterpieces remain three of the most memorable motion pictures in cinematic history. These legendary and unforgettable films are now available on DVD for the first time in, The Godfather DVD Collection. This extraordinary five-disc widescreen collection, includes all three films The Godfather, The Godfather Part II, and The Godfather Part III, each featuring a newly-recorded full-length director's commentary by Academy Award-winning director Francis Ford Coppola. Plus, a bonus disc with over 3 hours of insightful features." * "The Godfather DVD Collection. Three epic movies, plus a bonus disc with over 3 hours of special features, in one extraordinary collection. Buy it on DVD." The Hand That Rocks the Cradle (1992) Trailer * "The Bartels couldn't believe how fortunate they were to find Peyton. But they didn't find her, she chose them. Now, their innocence is her opportunity, their trust is her weapon and their destruction, her triumph. The Hand That Rocks the Cradle." Home for the Holidays (1995) Trailer * "No matter how hard life is, no matter how difficult things are, there's one place you can always go that's worse. Claudia Larson is going home for the holidays." * "Paramount Pictures presents, a film by Jodie Foster. Home for the Holidays." Into the Badlands (1991) Trailer Jakob the Liar (1999) Trailer * "In a world where owning a radio was strictly forbidden, one man found a way to bring good news to his people. He made it up. Overnight, a few single words gave them a reason to hope and an ordinary man became a leader." * "Academy Award winner Robin Williams. Jakob the Liar." Kindergarten Cop (1990) Trailer The King and I (1999) VHS Trailer * "Experience a musical and timeless treasure. Journey to a mysterious land...the King's royal court...where a school teacher will embark on an unforgettable adventure." * "She will transform a kingdom...and win the heart of a king...and his children. It's the animated musical masterpiece the whole family will love again and again. The King and I." * "Now on video." Knight Moves (1992) Trailer Little Giants (1994) TV Spot * "If you never got picked for the team...if you never got a chance to play...this is your chance to be a giant." * "Rick Moranis. Ed O'Neil. Little Giants. Rated PG. Starts Friday, October 14th." Video Trailer MCA/Universal Home Video Demo VHS Introductions 1991 * "This June, MCA/Universal Home Video presents three new releases with something for every member of the family. Plus in March, Luciano Pavarotti's new concert video. All coming your way from MCA/Universal Home Video." (Kindergarten Cop) 1992 * "This March, MCA/Universal Home Video presents four exciting new releases headlined by the return of Chucky in Child's Play 3. Plus a new film starring Bruce Dern and two highly-requested titles from the MCA/Universal library." (Child's Play 3) * "This April, MCA/Universal Home Video presents more hit films headlined by Wes Craven's The People Under the Stairs. Plus Christopher Walken in McBain. Walter Matthau and Jack Lemmon in Billy Wilder's The Front Page. And the horror favorite, Basket Case 3." (Basket Case 3: The Progeny) McBain (1991) Trailer The Mirror Has Two Faces (1996) Trailer * "Professor Gregory Larkin found meaning in mathematics, but his relationships never added up. Professor Rose Morgan understood the human heart, but longed for a storybook romance." * "From the director of The Prince of Tides, the story of two people who thought they had the perfect relationship until things got complicated." * "Barbra Streisand, Jeff Bridges, and Lauren Bacall. The Mirror Has Two Faces." Nobody's Fool (1994) Trailer * "For almost 40 years, he has delighted audiences with his wit, charm, sexiness and honesty. And now, you're invited to see one of the great actors of all time in a very special motion picture. Paramount Pictures presents, Paul Newman, in a movie you can count on to surprise you at every turn. Nobody's Fool." Now and Then (1995) Trailer * "New Line Cinema presents, Christina Ricci and Rosie O'Donnell as Roberta, Thora Birch and Melanie Griffith as Teeny, Gaby Hoffman and Demi Moore as Samantha, Ashley Ashton Moore and Rita Wilson as Chrissy, in a film about who we were, who we are and the friends we have to fight for it. Now and Then. Directed by Lesli Linka Glatter." Off Limits (1988) Trailer Paramount Pictures 1993 Holiday Season Trailer Reel * "This season, we at Paramount Pictures wish you the warmest of traditional holiday greetings...and hope you spend a little time with the family. And for the new year, we'd now like to present to you a special sneak preview of some of our upcoming films." * "First...Nick Nolte stars as charismatic basketball coach Pete Bell, with rookie sensation Shaquille O'Neal, in a story about the high pressure intensity of college basketball, by the writer of Bull Durham and White Men Can't Jump: Blue Chips." * "Then...Harrison Ford returns as Jack Ryan, bringing America's high-tech weaponry into the desperate war against Colombian drug lords, when the creative team behind Patriot Games brings the electrifying international bestseller to the screen: Clear and Present Danger." * "And finally...You're invited, to the wedding of America's favorite couple. Share the love...share the joy...share the celebration...and share the ride. The Naked Gun III: The Final Insult." * "Paramount Pictures. Bringing you the finest in holiday entertainment, and the best of the new year." The People Under the Stairs (1991) Teaser Piranha II: Flying Killers (AKA - Piranha II: The Spawning) (1981) Australian Trailer * "Sleek. Fierce. Savage. Deadly. The piranha. For centuries, nature's most ferocious killer. Until now...the new breed is here. Faster, more ferocious, and definitely more deadly." * "Piranha II. It's here, it's alive, and it's multiplying. It lives in the depths of the sea, but it can strike anywhere." * "A superbreed of killer fish that can swim...fly...and attack at anytime." * "They bred the ultimate killing machine. Now, you're not safe out of the water." * "Piranha II: Flying Killers." The Prince of Tides (1991) Trailer * "Columbia Pictures presents, a story of mothers and sons...husbands and wives...friends and lovers. Behind all the joy...and all the tears...lie the memories that haunt is, and the truth that sets us free. From one of the best-loved novels of our time...Barbra Streisand. Nick Nolte. The Prince of Tides." The Princess Bride (1987) TV Spot Pumpkinhead (1988) Trailer Quest for Camelot (1998) US Trailer * "Journey back to a land filled with mysteries and magic... A time of bravery and adventure. Next summer, Warner Bros. Family Entertainment presents... Quest for Camelot." * "The story of a girl, who dreams of becoming a knight...a brave warrior who will join her...a magical dragon with two points of view...and an evil knight who will stop at nothing to destroy all that is good than just... (Ruber: Next stop, Camelot!)" * "Featuring songs by Academy Award winner Carole Bayer Sager and Grammy winner David Foster." * "Share the adventure...of the noblest legends of all time. Quest for Camelot." UK Trailer * "Warner Bros. takes you on a magical journey... through an enchanted land... where good and evil battle for a chance to rule a mystical kingdom." * "It's a tale of warriors and wizards...beasts and dragons...and the search for the power of a lost treasure: the magical Excalibur. Warner Bros. proudly presents, a brand new full-length animated feature. With songs from Academy Award winner Carole Bayer Sager and Grammy winner/composer David Foster." * "And featuring the hottest fire-breathing duo this side of Dragon Country! Meet Devon and Cornwall, proved that two heads and better than one for harmony." * "It's a tale of love...a tale of bravery...and the search for The Magic Sword: Quest for Camelot. Coming to theaters soon." 1998 VHS Demo Trailer * "Destined for a daring adventure...Camelot's most unlikely hero...will face an evil villain...and find the courage...to recover Excalibur, the magical sword...that will save Camelot. Warner Bros. Family Entertainment proudly announces this summer's boldest adventure, Quest for Camelot. A full-length animated feature, filled with action, magic, mystery, and laughter...all brought to life from the magic of artists, storytellers, musicians, and the voice talents of Pierce Brosnan, Jane Seymour, Sir John Gielgud, Gary Oldman, Gabriel Bryne, Eric Idle and Don Rickles as the voice of Devon and Cornwall." * "A soundtrack written by the Academy Award-winning lyricist Carole Bayer Sager, and composed by fourteen-time Grammy Award winner David Foster. Plus, this chart-topping hit from LeAnn Rimes (Looking Through Your Eyes)." * "The critics agree Quest for Camelot is 'Exciting and enchanting, happily ever after entertainment.' (Gene Shalit, The Today Show)...'Absolutely magical. A royal family event with enchanting characters and songs.' (Pat Collins, WWOR-TV)...'A gem. An instant classic!' (Joy Brown, WOR Radio)...'The most beautiful animated film of our time.' (Joanna Levenglick, Kids News Network). Quest for Camelot has king-size awareness from a national summer theatrical release on 3100 screens, earning over 23 million dollars in domestic box office. Quest for Camelot is destined to be a top-selling fourth-quarter video release, with marketing support more powerful than Merlin himself...enchanting consumer ads on network, prime-time, syndicated and cable TV (NBC, ABC, FOX, the WB Television Network, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, TNT, Kids WB!, CBS and The Family Network)...and print ads in these national family and kid magazines (People, Family Fun, Entertainment Weekly, Disney Adventures and Nickelodeon). Consumers get a free on-pack Devon and Cornwall magical pendant...they can mail in for an irresistible 14-inch Devon and Cornwall plush, a 20-dollar value. Millions more impressions will be generated via trailers on Lost in Space, Addams Family Reunion, Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, Dennis the Menace Strikes Again, Richie Rich's Christmas Wish, The Batman Superman Movie, and more. Great consumer promotions; Smucker's will offer a Devon and Cornwall beanbag mail-in coupon supported by the National FSI on October 18th...and Act II microwave popcorn premium...a Vacation-in-a-Castle Sweepstakes from Best Western Hotels and Continental Airlines...a free snowglobe mail-in offer from American Express...plus promotions with Unicef and Time Magazine, Quest for Camelot will be featured on three million Unicef trick-or-treat collection boxes...featured in Time For Kids Magazine in-school program, used by over 425,000 educators, reaching one in every two elementary school kids in the US; on 4,000 Coin Star machines and supermarkets nationwide. Quest for Camelot characters will be featured up to 12 million milk cartons in the US...and Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary savings booklet (up to $150 in savings) will be packed inside each video. Conjure up sales with these majestic in-store merchandisers (18, 24, 36, 48 and 96 unit)...48 and 96 unit merchandisers come with a 14-inch on-display Devon and Cornwall plush, that will grab attention and drive sales...and theatrical-sized posters! It's a thrilling adventure...the whole family will treasure. Priced at only $22.95 and MAP at $14.95. Order date is September 15th, street date is October 13th. Plus, a day-and-date DVD release, loaded to the hilt with special features, including the interactive Forbidden Forest, computer animation tests and music videos, plus celebrity interviews with Jane Seymour, Pierce Brosnan, and more. It's a royal offer priced at just $24.98 SRP (DVD). Don't miss out on the most exciting quest of all, Quest for Camelot, from Warner Bros. Family Entertainment." Richie Rich's Christmas Wish (1998) Trailer * "Find out what everyone's favorite rich kid is wishing for...when the boy with the toys returns in the sequel to Macaulay Culkin's box office smash. It's a brand new holiday movie, filled with glorious gadgets and incredible toys. Join Richie Rich along with his faithful butler Cadbury...his pals Freckles, Pee Wee, Gloria...and his devoted dog, Dollar." * "Richie Rich's Christmas Wish. Coming to video this holiday season, from Warner Bros. Family Entertainment." * Alt: "Richie Rich's Christmas Wish. Coming to video this holiday season, from Saban, Harvey, and Warner Bros. Family Entertainment." * "With each video, get a Richie Rich gold-tone money clip and Richie Rich play money." (Alternative version) Rock-A-Doodle (1992) Teaser 2 * "It's an all-new magical motion picture event from Don Bluth, the director of An American Tail and The Land Before Time. Every farm needs a rooster to bring up the sun. But what if one barnyard didn't have one?" * "There's only one rooster who can get this job down. Who's got enough charm to cloaks up that sun? It's gonna take some one mighty brave to lead the way...to find the rockin' rooster who can bring back today." * "Get ready for 1992's animation sensation. Rock-a-Doodle!" Roxanne (1987) Trailer * "C. D. Bales had a small problem. He could handle every situation...except the one that mattered most." * "Love may be blind...but hopefully, Roxanne isn't. Steve Martin. Daryl Hannah." * "Roxanne." Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book (1994) Trailer * "From one of the greatest novels ever written comes a thrilling motion picture classic. Jason Scott Lee, Cary Elwes, Lena Headey, with Sam Neill and John Cleese. Walt Disney Pictures presents: The Jungle Book." The Sandlot (1993) Trailer * "Meet Scotty Smalls. Now he's in with the coolest guys in the neighborhood. They've got the look. They've got the moves. They've got the rap. But something else has got their ball." * "20th Century Fox presents...a lifetime of adventure. The Sandlot, a little piece of paradise a half a block wide and a whole season long." Shrek (2001) Teaser Trailer * "For centuries, mothers and fathers have read these stories to the delight of children everywhere. But there is one tale that has yet to be told." * "DreamWorks Pictures presents Shrek...the story of an unlikely hero who rescues a beautiful princess...from a nasty villain...with the help of his furry companion." * "Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz, John Lithgow. Everybody needs a little Shrek. They got a big one. Shrek." Trailer 1 * "'Twas long ago and far away in a land as different as night from day, where fairy tale creatures of a magical sort...where banished by a prince who was really short. Now the one to save their neck...is a hero named Shrek. But a tale like this will also need a princess...and a noble steed." * "Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz, John Lithgow. Shrek." Sidekicks (1992) Trailer * "Barry is only a winner in his dream, but hope is coming his way. Now he has the guts to try to be the worthy of his idol. His hero is about to step out of his fantasies and fight at his side. A dreamer, a champion, an unbeatable team. Sidekicks." Smoke (1995) Trailer Stand and Deliver (1988) Trailer Two Bits (1995) Trailer * "Miramax Films presents Jerry Barone, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio and Academy Award winner Al Pacino in a story about the memories of childhood, the magic of family and the miracles that make dreams come true. Two Bits." Unstrung Heroes (1995) Trailer * "For Steven Lidz, life was one big surprise after another. His future was uncertain. And only one thing was clear; he needed some expert advice to help sort things out. He's the one that needs you no, sometimes you find heroes in the most unlikely places. And sometimes, you find the way back home. Andie MacDowell, John Turturro, Michael Richards, in a film directed by Diane Keaton. Unstrung Heroes." Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary Promos Award Winners * "The movie memories of a lifetime. The faces. The moments. The magic." * "In the biggest event in Hollywood history...the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary Celebration. And to commemorate 75 years of entertaining the world, Warner Bros. is proud to present the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary Collection. Over three-hundred and fifty of the most cherished, most beloved movie titles of all time, some beautifully remastered in special commemorative editions. The Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection begins with Award Winners. Those legendary movie classics that not only achieved great box-office success, they won our hearts, like Driving Miss Daisy, Casablanca, Unforgiven, Cool Hand Luke, Yankee Doodle Dandy, and The Fugitive." * "So be a part of this historic event by starting your own Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection. Look for special 75th Anniversary videos at stores near you. And be sure to check specially marked packages for valuable savings. Relive the magic. The memories. The moments that will live forever. The Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary Collection. Own it now." * "Available wherever video is sold." Action-Adventure * "Get ready for one thrill-packed homecoming. All the action. All the excitement. All the adventure, of the year's biggest home video event. The Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary video collection, celebrating 75 years of movie magic." * "Warner Home Video celebrates 75 years of adventure, with action heroes like Mel Gibson, at new collectible low prices, like the Lethal Weapon series, Conspiracy Theory, and Maverick. Steven Seagal all fired up in Under Siege 2: Dark Territory, The Glimmer Man, and his newest smash, Fire Down Below. Clint Eastwood in a newly restored stereo edition of The Outlaw Josey Wales. And the real kicker, a restored 25th anniversary special edition of Bruce Lee's Enter the Dragon, with never-before-seen footage, and available in regular and deluxe collector's editions." * "See Hollywood's greatest action stars in their biggest adventure hits. Look for special 75th anniversary videos at a store near you, and be sure to check specially marked packages for valuable savings. The Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary video collection. Only from Warner Home Video." Superstars * "Now on video, the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary Celebration offers you the opportunity to take home superstars...all at collectibly low prices." * "For starters, choose the Academy Award-winning Kim Basinger heading the acclaimed ensemble of L.A. Confidential 'Extra! Edition', featuring a bonus behind-the-scenes documentary. Also newly priced to own, Denzel Washington in Fallen. Kevin Spacey and John Cusack in Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil. And Kevin Costner in The Postman. We are also serving up special editions of John Wayne in The Searchers. Robert Preston and Shirley Jones in Meredith Willson's The Music Man. Both special editions are newly restored and feature fascinating behind-the-scenes documentaries and other extras. And our Warner Bros. Classics brand welcomes Henry Fonda and Jack Lemmon in Mister Roberts. Gary Cooper in William Wyler's masterpiece, Friendly Persuasion. And Natalie Wood and Rosalind Russell in Gypsy. All in sparkling restorations, with bonus material from the vaults that fans will treasure. And drop it off with a lethal trio...The Lethal Weapon Director's Cuts, with never-before-scenes outtakes we integrated into the first three smash hits." * "Warner Bros. superstars. Take them home when you buy videos. Timeless entertainment at new low prices, available only from Warner Home Video." Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (1971) 1996 Remastered VHS Trailer * "Warner Bros. celebrates the 25th anniversary of a modern classic: The newly-remastered video release of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. He was a boy with a dream...and a golden ticket. Own the sweetest adventure on video: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Bring home your golden ticket to imagination and adventure. Rated G." * "Be sure to use the $2.00 instant savings coupon on the front of Twister, when you purchase Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory." (Alternative version) The Wizard of Oz (1937) 1999 VHS Indents/Indicators * "Please stay tuned after the feature presentation for a special behind the scenes look at the making of The Wizard of Oz." * "Warner Home Video is proud to present this extended version of The Wizard of Oz." * "In preparation for the film's Grauman's Chinese premiere, this unique teaser trailer was created. What follows is the original release trailer has emended for the 1949 theatrical reissue." * "Perhaps the most famous deleted scene from The Wizard of Oz, was the Jitterbug dance." * "Although the actual footage no longer exists, composer Harold Arlen's behind the scenes home movies offer us portions of the sequence. In rehearsal, the jitterbug itself was a pink and blue mosquito bite creature sent by the Wicked Witch and classed by the attack of the Winged Monkeys." * "We hope you have enjoyed this digitally remastered version of The Wizard of Oz, the greatest family classic of all time." Category:Narrations